Bajak Laut Uzumaki
by Candra Pratama Dragneel
Summary: Dua saudara kandung yaitu Naruto dan Luffy yang bercita-cita akan menjadi raja bajak laut. Mereka akan bersaing memperebutkan harta karun gold d roger (Naruto dan mass Anime)


DISCLAIMER

Naruto[ masashi kishimoto] dan one piece[ echiro oda]

Genre: adventure humor frienship dan romance

Pairing: [naruto x erza]

Rating: M

Warning: abal typo ooc oc menarik over power kru naruto,

Summary: dua saudara kandung yaitu naruto dan luffy yang bercita cita akan menjadi raja bajak laut dan akan bersaing memperebutkan harta karun gol d roger

Chapter 1: ke desa fusha dan naiknya bounty kru naruto.

 **Di suatu di pulau kembang api.**

''Kapten, tujuan kita ke mana setelah di pulau ini'' ucap ban menanya. Naruto pun berfikir fikir akan kemana

''Bagaimana ke tempat kelahiranku yaitu desa fusha'' ucap naruto pada krunya.

''Baiklah kapten'' ucap ban.

Mereka pun langsung ke tempat kelahiran naruto yaitu desa fusha. setelah berhari hari mereka berlayar mereka pun tiba di suatu temapat desa fusha. Masyarakat disana terkejut kedatangan bajak laut uzumaki

''Sudah lama sekali aku tidak kesini'' ucap naruto

Pendudukitu melihat kedatangan naruto dan krunya pun langsung senang.

''Ada bajak laut uzumaki'' ucap penduduk itu senang. Naruto dan krunya pun disambut dengan baik oleh penduduk desa fusha.

''Ayo kita ke bar yang di ujung sana'' ucap naruto bersemangat. sambil ke tempat arah bar makino berada.

''Chahahaha, kapten kita bersemagat sekali ya'' ucap ban langsung berlari cepat menyusul ke tempat naruto.

''Mereka itu tidak sabaran kalu soal minum, apa lagi kalau naruto ya, arthuria san'' ucap sakura kepada arthuria.

''Hm iya sakura'' ucap arthuria dingin.

Setelah itu mereka menyusul ketempat ban dan naruto berada. Naruto pun sudah sampai ditempat bar makino.

''Aku pulang'' ucap naruto kepada seluruh penghuni bar.

''Oh naruto sudah lama sekali kau tidak kesini, bagaimana perkembangan kau menjadi bajak laut'' tanya penduduk.

''Tenang saja paman, aku sudah beberapa kali menantang angkatan laut'' ucap naruto tanpa ada rasa dosa mengucapkannya.

Penduduk itu terkejut naruto sudah beberapa kali menantang angkatan laut. Makino pun melihat kedatangaan naruto dan krunya.

''Dia sudah datang ya'' ucap makino senang. Setelah itu naruto melihat kearah makino.

''Makino! Ucap naruto senang, makino pun mendengar siapa yang memanggilnya ternyata naruto.

''Akhirnya kau kembali'' naruto ucap makino senang.

''ya makino'' ucap naruto senang.

Kenapa makino sangat senang.? Karena makino sudah menganggap naruto sebagai adik kandung walaupun cuman selisih setahun. Sama seperti luffy, sabo, dan ace.

''Makino nee, aku pesan 4 minuman ya'' ucap naruto.

''Baiklah naruto'' ucap makino

Setelah itu datanglah 2 kru lain naruto yaitu sakura dan arthuria

''Seperti ini tempat kapten dahulu'' ucap ban mengamati tempat bar itu. Dan sederhana sekali.

''Seperti ini tempat kapten'' ucap sakura.

''Ya sakura, aku bersama kapten 1 tahun lalu pernah kesini'' ucap arthuria.

Setelah itu makino datang membawa 4 minuman untuk kru naruto, setelah itu mereka menikmati minuman yang disediakan oleh makino, dan datanglah seorang anak yang berumur 14 tahun untuk menemui kru naruto.

''Aku mau bergabung dengan krumu kak naruto'' ucap asta bersemangat.

''Tidak bisa'' ucap naruto tidak peduli kepada asta, Asta pun kesal omongan naruto.

''Arthuria nee, aku ingin bergabung dengan kalian'' ucap asta memohon.

''Tidak bisa asta, keputusan ada di kapten, apakah kapten menerima kamu atau tidak'' ucap arthuria.

Asta pun sedih tidak bisa bergabung dengan bajak laut uzumaki. Arthuria pun melihat asta sedih dan mengucapkan 1 kalimat.

''Asta, suatu hari nanti kau bisa bergabung dengan kami'' ucap arthuria tersenyum. Asta pun mendengar perkataan arthuria langsung senang

''Baiklah arthuria nee, suatu saat aku akan bergabung dengan kalian'' ucap asta bersemangat.

Naruto pun senang senang melihat arthuria tersenyum.

''Jarang sekali aku melihat arthuria tersenyum'' ucap naruto senang.

''Arthuria nee, suatu saat aku mengalakan naruto nii'' bisik asta kepada arthuria. Naruto pun mendengar perkataan asta kepada arthuria, arthuria pun mendengar perkataan asta ketawa kecil saja.

''Mana mungkin kamu bisa mengalakan naruto, asta'' batin arthuria tersenyum.

''Aku mendengar loh, apa yang kau bisikan kepada arthuria'' ucap naruto bersiul tidak jelas. Asta pun kesal kalau naruto mendengar perkataannya kepada arthuria nee.

Naruto pun memanggil asta

''Asta, kesini panggil naruto pada asta. Asta pun langsung ke tempat naruto

''Ada apa naruto nii'' ucap asta.

''Kalau kau ingin bergabung dengan kami jadilah kuat dan lindungngi desa kita'' ucap naruto kepada asta.

''Baiklah naruto nii'' ucap asta senang sekaligus bersemangat.

Setelah itu naruto melihat kertas buronan dan naruto mengenal kertas buronan itu ternyata adiknya dan krunya yang bernama roronoa zoro.

''Ternyata kau sudah mulai bergerak luffy'' ucap naruto tersenyum.

Setelah itu naruto dan asta berbincang satu sama lain, dan makino membaca koran dan terdapat didalam isi koran itu bajak laut uzumaki menghancurkan bajak laut yonkou no big mom. makino pun sangat terkejut membaca isi koran tersebut.

''Naruto, kau dan krumu mengalakan yonkou no bigmom'' ucap makino. Orang yang berada di bar itu sangat terkejut apa yang dikatakan makino.

''Apa benar naruto, yang dikatakan makino'' tanya penduduk itu.

''Iya paman'' ucap naruto tertawa sangat kencang.

Semua yang ada disana sangat terkejut apa yang dikatakan naruto, dan bajak laut uzumaki yang berisikan 4 orang mampu mengalakan bajak laut big mom.

 **Di sutu tempat markas besar angkatan laut**

Semua yang ada disitu terkejut bajak laut uzumaki mengalakan bajak laut bigmom

''Sepertinya kita harus sangat mewaspadai bajak laut uzumaki dan mereka mengalakan pasukan terbesar kita'' ucap son goku admiral besar angkatan laut.

Setelah itu son goku melihat kearah garp.

''Garp, cucumu berulah lagi kalau cucumu yang bernama luffy bisa aku maafkan tapi tidak untuk naruto'' ucap son goku marah kepada garp sang wakil admiral besar angkatan laut.

Garp pun mendengar perkataan kawannya itu hanya tertawa saja.

''Chahahaha'' tawa garp. Orang yang ada didalam sana hanya diam saja.

''Garp kita harus menangkap bajak laut uzumaki'' ucap son goku.

''Percuma saja son goku, bajak laut uzumaki itu sangat kuat apa lagi kekuatan naruto yang melebihi kekuatan 4 yonkou'' ucap garp.

''Kita berdua akan menangkap bajak laut uzumaki'' ucap son goku serius.

''Terserah kau saja, son goku'' ucap garp. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan rapat angktan laut

 **Ditempat kerajaan arabasta**

Pelayan yang ada disana mengambil 4 poster buronan dan memberikan kepada vivi, dan vivi berbicara kepada luffy.

''Luffy, ada yang ingin kutunjukan'' ucap vivi mengasih 4 lembar buronan bajak laut uzumaki.

Mereka semua melihat buronan bajak laut uzumaki langsung terkejut.

''Apa apaan buronan ini sangat besar nilai buronanya'' ucap usop terkejut sekaligus takut.

''Semoga saja kita tidak bertemu dengan bajak laut uzumaki'' ucap nami takut. Setelah itu Luffy melihat buronan kakaknya jauh lebih besar darinya

''Aku akan menyusul nilai buronanmu dan mengalakanmu, kak naruto'' ucap luffy. Mereka pun mendengar ucapan luffy sangat terkejut.

''Naruto itu kakakmu, luffy'' ucap zoro kaget.

''Iya zoro'' ucap luffy ketawa. Orang yang berada disitu terkejut lagi karena luffy saudara kandung uzumaki D naruto.

''Serius itu kakak kandung kamu luffy'' ucap sanji.

Iya sanji ucap luffy.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka. dan vivi membacakan naiknya harga buronan bajak laut uzumaki karena berhasil mengalakan yonkou no bigmom.

Semua yang ada disitu sangat kaget sekaligus kagum dengan bajak laut big mom.

''Hebat sekali kakakmu luffy san'' ucap vivi.

Setelah apa yang dikatakan vivi, luffy sangat terkejut dan kagum dengan kakaknya yang mengalakan bajak laut bigmom.

''Aku juga sangat terkejut kalau kak naruto berehasil mengalakan yonkou no bigmom. dan dari kecil saja kak naruto sudah bisa beretarung melawan bajak laut yang menyerang desa fusha'' jelas luffy kepada vivi.

Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pembicaraan tentang bajak laut uuzumaki.

 **DI KAPALNYA BAJAK LAUT SHIROHIGE**

''Ayah berita bagus bajak laut uzumaki mengalakan bajak laut bigmom'' ucap marco. Mendengar perkataan marco shirohige pun kaget sekaligus senang

''Tidak percuma kita beraliansi dengan bajak laut uzumaki dan mereka hanya 4 orang saja, mereka itu memiliki kekuatan yang dasyat apa lagi si bocah naruto'' ucap shirohige.

 **DI TEMPAT BAJAK LAUT SALAMANDER**

''Kapten, bajak laut uzumaki berhasil mengalakan yonkou no bigmom'' ucap lucy. Natsu menyeringai senang.

''Sepertinya keinginanmu menjadi raja bajak laut akan terwujud, naruto'' ucap natsu.

Erza mendengar kalau bajak laut uzumaki berhasil mengalakan bajak laut bigmom hanya tersenyum saja.

''Sepertinya kau semakin kuat saja naruto'' ucap erza bahagia sekaligus senang.

 **DI KERAJAAN DRESSROSA**

Tempat keluarga dorquixote.

''Hohoho aliansi kita menghancurkan bajak laut bigmom'' ucap doflamingo senang.

''Iya dofi, kita akan memanfaatkan bajak laut uzumaki sebagai aliansi kita dan mencapai tujuan kita'' ucap treebell

''Ya trebeel, ketikah dia lengah baru kita hancurkan bajak laut uzumaki'' ucap doflamingo tertawa jahat.

 **KEMBALI KE DESA FUSHA**

Naruto sedang memikir dan dari mukanya dia kelihatan sedih dan memikirkan kekasinya.

''Kapten, kenapa kau sedih'' tanya sakura khawatir.

''Tidak sakura, aku hanya memikirkan kekasiku yang ada di bajak laut salamander, apakah dia baik baik saja'' ucap naruto khawatir dengan erza.

''Oh begitu kapten, tenang saja, pasti erza juga dijaga kapten bajak laut salamander yaitu natsu'' ucap sakura.

''Iya juga ya sakura'' ucap naruto sedikit senang. Setelah itu ban datang menghampiri naruto.

''Ayo kapten kita minum lagi'' ucap ban menawarkan minuman pada naruto

Baiklah ujarnya.

''Mari kita berpesta'' ucap naruto bersemangat, melihat tingkah naruto, arthuria hanya berdesa saja.

''Dasar kapten bodoh,, tidak pernah berubah sifatnya'' ucap arthuria tersenyum. Setelah itu mereka berpesta.

 **Di pulau whole cake island**

Banyak sekali kerusakan kerusakan di pulau tempat bigmom yang semua hampir rata dengan tanah dan paling parah di pulau whole cake island. Bigmom, cracker, dan katakuri pun mengingat kejadian saat bajak lautnya bertarung melawan bajak laut uzumaki.

 **Flash back on**

Sudah 3 hari mereka bertarung, Di pertarungan puncak yang menentukan siapa yang berhasil memenangkan pertarungan antara bajak laut uzumaki vs bajak laut bigmom, terlihat mereka saling menyerang secara brutal, dan ban mengejek cracker.

''Woi biscuit busuk, kau adalah lawanku'' ucap ban. Cracker pun tidak terima dikatakan busuk.

''kesini kau brengsek'' ucap cracker tidak terima.

Mereka bertarung secara sengit, dan tiba tiba katakuri membawa arthuria ke pulau candy island.

''Arthuria!'' Teriak naruto khawatir, tiba tiba arthuria dibawa katakuri menghilang.

''Ma ma ma, kesini kau uzumaki'' ucap bigmom sangat marah.

''Sepertinya kau tidak sabaran ya'' ucap naruto menyeringai sadis. Setelah itu mereka melanjutkan pertarungan mereka.

 **Di pertarungan arthuria vs katakuri**

''Dimana ini'' ucap arthuria

''Di candy island'' ucap katakuri

''Kenapa kau membawa ku kesini'' ucap arthuria dingin.

''Aku ingin bertarung denganmu'' secara serius ucap katakuri.

''Kau''! Ucap arthuria marah sekaligus menatap tajam katakuri, mereka pun mengeluarkan aura yang mengerikan dan dilihat aura keemasan arthuria yang sangat pekat

''Aku akhiri sekali satu serangan'' ucap arthuria serius

''Kau tidak akan mengalakan aku dengan satu serangan, arthuria'' ucap katakuri meremekan.

''Kau akan menyesal'' ucap arthuria dingin.

Setelah itu arthuria mengeleluarkan pedangnya keatas dan mengeluarkan aura pedang keemasan yang mematikan.

{Exscalibur} teriak arthuria

Arthuria mengayunkan pedangnya kearah katakuri, katakuri tidak bisa membalas serangan arthuria, dan hanya menangkis dengan kedua tangan katakuri yang dilapisi kekuatannya karena kilauan cahaya yang sangat terang, ledakan yang sangat besar terjadi karena serangan arthuria.

Dan terlihat katakuri dipenuhi luka luka yang ada dikedua tangannya dan katakuri pun langsung terjatuh lemah. Melihat keadaan katakuri, arthuria sangat kelelahan karena memakai kekuatan terlarangnya. Dan katakuri pun bertanya dengan arthuria.

''Siapa kau sebenarnya'' ucap katakuri lemah.

''Kau tidak perlu siapa aku, hanya kapten saja yang tau siapa aku sebenarnya'' ucap arthuria dingin. Setelah itu katakuri tifak sadarkan diri. arthuria langsung pergi menuju whole cake island.

 **Di pertarungan ban vs cracker**

Pertarungan mereka timbul ledakan dimana mana dan ban pun mengejek cracker.

''Cuman segini kemampuanmu'' ucap ban.

''Sialan kau'' ucap cracker marah. Cracker mengayunkan pedangnya dan menebas kedua tangan ban

''Rasakan itu'' ucap cracker tertawa ban pun hanya menyeringai saja.

{Fox hunter} ucap ban tangan ban yang tertebas langsung menyambung

''Tidak mungkin tangannya menyambung lagi'' ucap cracker terkejut.

''Apa cuman segitu saja'' ucap ban dingin. Setelah itu ban menyerang cracker secara brutal, cracker pun terdesak karena serangan cepat dari ban

''Sialan kau'' ucap cracker kesakitan.

ban mengeluarkan tinjuan berlapis aura kehitaman dan langsung menyerang cracker bertubi tubi, cracker terlihat lemah karena terkena serangan ban.

Ban pun mengakhirinya

''tendangan sabit" ucap ban. Serangan ban langsung bertub tubi mengenai cracker, dan cracker tak sadarkan diri akibat ban.

 **Pertarungan naruto vs bigmom**

Banyak serangan terjadi antara bigmom dan naruto, terjadila serangan bertubi tubi antara naruto dan bigmom

"Aku semakin ingin membunumu, naruto" ucap bigmom semakkin marah.

"Coba saja kalau bisa, bigmom" ucap naruto dingin.

Mereka pun saling menyerang satu sama lain, serangan bigmom mengenai naruto, membuat naruto kkewalahan naruto membalas serangan bigmom.

{Katon gouka mekkyaku}

Serangan naruto mengarah cepat kearah bigmom dan bigmom tidak tinggal diam.

"Zeus, tahan serangan itu" ucap bigmom.

"Baik mama" ucap zeus.

Zeus pun menahan serangan naruto dan terjadlah tabrakan kekutatan sesama api dan menciptakan ledakan besar.

 **DITEMPA LAINNYA**

Sakura pun khawatir dengan kaptennya,

"Aku harus menolong kapten" ucap sakura memberanikan diri.

Setelah itu sakura menyusul ke tempat pertarungan kaptennya. Kembali ke tempat pertarungan big mom dan naruto

Naruto pun mengatifkan kekuatan matanya yaitu sharinggan, naruto pun bergerak cepat menyerang bigmom, bigmom pun mulai terdesak serangan cepat dari naruto.

"Apakah kau kewalahan" ucap naruto mengejek bigmom.

"Sialan kau naruto" ucap bigmom marah.

Bigmom pun langsung dilapisi api dan petir di tubunya dan bigmom pun mengambil topi datas kepaalanya dan menjadi pedang.

"Kesini kau naruto!" Ucap bigmom marah.

Bigmom pun langsung menyerang akan tetapi sakura langsung meninju keras bigmom dandia pun termundur ke belakang

"Jangan ikut campur kau, bocah" ucap bigmom.

Setelah itu bigmom langsung menghilang dan muncul dibelakang sakura, menghajar habis habisan sampai sakura terduduk lemah.

"Sakura!" Teriak naruto khawatir. Setelah itunaruto langsung menghampiri sakura.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau ikut campur" ucap naruto.

"Aku hanya ingin melindungimu seperti kau melindungiku, kapten" ucap sakura lemah. Setelah itu ban menghampiri naruto dan sakura.

"Kenapa dengan sakura, kapten" ucap ban.

"Kau bawa saja sakura ke kapal" ucap naruto dingin.

"Baik kapten" ucap ban sedikit takut melihat ekspresi kaptennya.

Setelah itu ban membawa sakuara ke kapal. Naruto pun mengaftifkan magekyou sharinggan.

{Susano} ucap naruto. Bigmom pun langsung melesat kearah naruto dan naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan susano

{Yasaka magatama}

Serangan naruto melesat kerah bigmom dan bigmom terkenah telak serangan naruto, terlihat bigmomterduduk lemah karena serangan naruto.

"Akan aku akhiri saja dan membunumu, bigmom" ucap naruto menyeringai sadis.

Naruto pun mengubah bentuk susano menjadi bentuk sempurna dan berdiri susano sempurna naruto ynag menjulang ke atas.

"Sepertinya aku harus cepat ke tempat naruto dia sudah berlebihan" ucap arthuria.

Setelah itu arthuria meleat cepat ke tempat dan tiba ditempat naruto dan purin pun datang kearah bigmom.

"Tolong ampuni mama saya" ucap purin memohon kepada naruto.

"Tidak akan pernah, dia sudah menyakiti kruku" ucap naruto dingin

setelah itu naruto mengayunkan pedang susano keara purin dan bigmom akan tetapi ada arthuria menghalanginya.

"Naruto, sudah cukup hentikan!" Ucap arthuria berteriak.

"Tidak akan aku maafkan dia, arthuria" ucap naruto.

"Apakah aku harus menghubungi erza supaya kau menurut, kapten" ucap arthuria menyeringai licik. Naruto pun mendengar kata erza langsung keringat dingin dan langsung menon aktifkan susanonya.

"Kenapa kau selalu menghubungi erza kalau aku berlebihan bertarung, arthuria" ucap naruto.

"Karena kau itu susah diatur kapten, dan mari kita pergi dari sini" ucap arthuria.

"Baik baik" ucap naruto kesal. Sebelum mereka pergi naruto memperingatkan kepada mereka.

"Kalu kau sekali lagi menyakiti aliansiku atau pun orang yang berharga bagiku, aku pastikan ku penggal kepalamu bigmom" ucap naruto dingin kepada bigmom setelah itu mereka pergi daari whole cake island bersanma kru nya

 **Flashback of**

Mengingat kejadian itu bigmom masih marah ataupun ketakutan dengan naruto

"Ada apa dengan mama, kak katakur ucap purin

"Aku juga tidak tau, purin" ucap katakuri. Bigmom pun masih terbayang kekuatan naruto.

"Matanya itu sangat menakutkan" ucap bigmom ketakutan

"Mama kita harus balas perbuatan naruto atas perbutannya" ucap katakuri terutama kau arthuria sambung katakuri marah.

"Itu sudah pasti, katakuri kita harus balas peerbuatan naruto itu" ucap bigmom sangat marah dan menakutkan.

Dimulailah rencana balas dendam bajak laut bigmomkepada bajak laut uzumaki.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

Sekian inilah fanfiction kedua saya, semoga kalian tertarik maupun senang membaca fanfic ini.

Saya butuh saran, komentar maupun kritik dari kalian. Dan inilah biodata bajak laut uzumaki :

 **BIODATA BAJAK LAUT UZUMAKI**

Nama : naruto d uzumaki

Tempat lahir : east blue

Buronan : 2 miliar bery

Impian : menjadi raja bajak laut

Jabatan : kapten

Kesukaan : makan dan bertarung

Orang berharga : erza, ibu dan ayahnya { kushina dan dragon}, luffy dan krun naruto

kekuatan : buah chakra : sharinggan, rinnegan, tenseigan, 5 macam elemen dan jurus pemanggil

Nama : arthuria pendragon

Tempat lahir : wano contry

Buronan : 1 miliar bery

Impian : menjadi ksatria pedang nomor 1 di dunia {sudah terwujud}

Jabatan : wakil kapten

Kesukaan : berlatih pedang dan membaca buku di kapal

kekuatan : pedang suci exscalibur

Nama : ban

Tempat lahir : north blue

Buronan : 800 juta bery

Impian : mengalakan kaptennya { uzumaki D naruto }

Kesukaan : memasak dan bertarung

Jabatan : koki di kapal

kekuatan : kekuatan abadi dan bisa mengambil kekuatan lawan dan beregenerasi.

Nama : sakura D haruno

Tempat lahir : kerajaan dressrosa { shin sekai }

Buronan : 400 juta bery

Impian : dokter nomor 1

Kesukaan : membuat obat dan berlatih dengan arthuria

Jabatan : dokter di kapal

Kekuatan : penyembuh, regenerasi, bertarung jarak dekat

 **ALIANSI BAJAK LAUT UZUMAKI**

Bajak laut salamander dipimpin : natsu dragneel

Bajak laut shirohige dipimpin : shirohige

Bajak lautt kuja dipimpin : boa hancock

Bajak laut kid dipimpin : eusstas kid

Bajak laut bonnney dipimpin: jewelry bonney

Bajak laut akagami dipimpin : shanks

Bajak laut donxixote dipimpin : doflamingo { hanya sementara }

Bajak laut hawkins dipimpin : basil hawkins

Bajak laut fallen monk dipimpin : urouge

 **MUSUH BAJAK LAUT UZUMAKI**

Bajak laut bigmom dipimpin : bigmom

Bajak laut black beard dipimpin : marshal d teach

Bajak laut kaidou dipimpin : hyakuju no kaidou

Angkatan laut

Dan bajak laut terkuat lainnya

Dan inilah fanfic kedua saya sekian dan terimakasih

Next chapter : kemunculan angkatan laut/ son goku dan garp vs naruto dan arthuria


End file.
